1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net, and more particularly to a net device for ball games having a shock absorbing mechanism for absorbing shocks and vibrations that may be transmitted to the net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical nets for ball games are solidly secured to the goal and have no shock absorbing mechanism for absorbing shocks such that the nets will be easily damaged by the balls and the players.
In order to solve the problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,784 to Redlich et al. discloses a rebound net system for sports balls which includes a reinforced periphery. However, the reinforced peiphery is directly engaged onto the peripheral portion of the structure and may also be easily damaged and worn down.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional nets.